Linger
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome vai embora da Era Feudal.Mas até onde um amor não correspondido pode mudar a personalidade de uma jovem? InuKag


_**Olááááááááááááa!**_

__

Essa singela fic é a minha primeira de Inuyasha.Então espero que fique legal.Se der tudo certo,eu faço uma seqüência pra essa oneshot.Mas do ponto de vista do Inu.

-

**Resuminho:**

Aqui a Kagome vai se revoltar e partir da Era Feudal por causa de um certo hanyou estressado que é burro e fica andando atrás de uma corpo sem alma. ¬¬

Não se surpreendam com a personalidade da Kagome aqui. :D

Agora,deixemos de papo e vamos à fic...

* * *

**Música:**_Linger_  
**Banda:**_The Cranberries_  
**Disclamer:**_Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

_- _

**If you, if you could return**  
_(Se você,se você pudesse retornar)_  
**Don't let it burn, don't let it fade**  
_(Não deixar isso queimar,não deixar desaparecer)_  
**I'm sure I won't be rude**  
_(Tenho certeza que não estou sendo rude)_  
**But it's just your attitude**  
_(Mas é essa sua atitude)_  
**It's tearing me apart**  
_(Está me despedaçando)_  
**It's ruining everything**  
_(Está arruinando tudo)_

_- _

Eu estava de volta à minha Era. Depois de tudo ter acabado, Inuyasha votara pra Kikyou. Parte dela já esperava por isso, afinal o youkai de cabelos prateados esperara mais de meio século pra estar com a Sacerdotisa.Já a outra parte dela ansiava por ouvir seu amado dizendo _"Eu te amo"._Que doce ilusão, Kagome!

Eu acreditava, sinceramente, que depois de tudo que passamos juntos a opinião dele tivesse mudado. Acabo de provar a mim mesma que sou uma idiota. A ausência da minha família me parece um consolo agora. Não quero ninguém perto de mim hoje. Pra ser honesta, eu desejo que o mundo inteiro morra!

-

**I swore, I swore I would be true**  
_(Eu jurei,eu jurei que seria verdadeira)_  
**And honey so did you**  
_(E você também,querido)_  
**So why were you holding her hand**  
_(Então,por que está segurando a mão dela)_  
**Is that the way we stand**  
_(É desse jeito que ficamos)_  
**Were you lying all the time**  
_(Você estava mentindo o tempo todo)_**  
Was it just a game to you**  
_(Era só um jogo pra você)_

_- _

Tomo um banho e me tranco em meu quarto. Uma tempestade começa a cair. Que conveniente...parece que os céus compartilham da minha dor e querem chorar comigo. Eu sei que nas horas que virão eu chorarei e amaldiçoarei minha vida. Também sei que tentarei evitar isso, mas é uma tolice. Eu não tenho tanta força de vontade assim.

Será que o fato de eu ser a reencarnação da maldita Kikyou fez com que os deuses quisessem me punir nesta vida?Se for, que azar o meu. No entanto, a amargura dentro de mim é tanta que pouco me importam os deuses, minha fé, minha alma.

-

**But I'm in so deep**  
_(Mas eu estou tão envolvida)_**  
You know I'm such a fool for you**  
_(Você sabe que sou uma tola por você)_**  
You've got me wrapped around your finger**  
_(Você me enroscada em seus dedos)_**  
Do you have to let it linger**  
_(Mas você tem que deixar isso pra depois)_**  
Do you have to, do you have to**  
_(Você tem,você tem)_**  
Do you have to let it linger**  
_(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois)_

_- _

Apesar de todo o sofrimento, eu devo ser justa e admitir que houve momentos felizes e que sentirei falta dos meus amigos. Fico pensando se não teria sido mais inteligente ter ficando com o Kouga que, no fim das contas, realmente me dava valor. Teria sido se meu coração e minha mente tivessem sido minimamente racionais; mas não. Os dois traidores me fizeram amar justamente o menos merecedor de meus sentimentos. Talvez seja melhor eu simplesmente esquecer tudo isso e voltar a ser aquela Kagome tola e de coração gentil que sempre põe a felicidade dos outros em primeiro plano. Hahahahahahaha...por que eu deveria voltar a ser o que era?Eu não sou candidata a anjo!Desejo a felicidade de todos...menos a de Inuyasha e Kikyou.

-

**Oh, I thought the world of you**  
_(Eu pensei que o mundo era você)_  
**I thought nothing could go wrong**  
_(Pensei que nada daria errado)_  
**But I was wrong, I was wrong**  
_(Mas a errada era eu,a errada era eu)_

_- _

Parabéns, Kikyou. Você venceu, sua maldita!O imbecil do meio-youkai é seu. E faça bom proveito dele, use-o até cansar. Quanto a você, Inuyasha; que a sua vida te traga tanto sofrimento quanto você me trouxe. Vocês se merecem.

Uma morta e um idiota, um casal perfeito.

Admito que pensando dessa forma, eu nem pareço eu mesma. Mas quem se importa?Para todos da minha Era,eu serei a mesma Kagome. Não tenho por que mudar meu jeito com eles.

-

**If you, if you could get by**  
_(Se você pudesse ficar)_  
**Trying not to lie**  
_(Tentando não mentir)_  
**Things wouldn't be so confused**  
_(As coisas não seriam tão complicadas)_  
**And I wouldn't feel so used**  
_(E eu não me sentiria tão usada)_  
**But you always really knew**  
_(Mas você sempre soube)_  
**I just wanna be with you**  
_(Que eu só queria estar com você)_

_- _

Eu tenho perfeita noção agora de que quando você dizia que eu era apenas a Detectora de Fragmentos, era tudo verdade. Eu fui um objeto conveniente pra você por bastante tempo, não fui?Depois do ter me usado bastante, depois de ter parasitado meus sentimentos, você foi para os braços daquela que você realmente amava. E como eu sofri, sofro e sofrerei com isso. Mas pelo menos sei que você nunca me mereceu. Use a maldita Jóia de 4 Almas e faça o que bem quiser dessa sua vidinha medíocre.

-

**But I'm in so deep**  
_(Mas eu estou tão envolvida)_**  
You know I'm such a fool for you**  
_(Você sabe que sou uma tola por você)_**  
You've got me wrapped around your finger**  
_(Você me enroscada em seus dedos)_**  
Do you have to let it linger**  
_(Mas você tem que deixar isso pra depois)_**  
Do you have to, do you have to**  
_(Você tem,você tem)_**  
Do you have to let it linger**  
_(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois)_

_- _

Eu disse que minha mente me traía, não disse? Pois bem, nesse exato momento ela está deliberando sobre certos elementos que cruzaram meu caminho. O primeiro deles é Sesshoumaru. O irmão mais velho de Inuyasha; mais inteligente, poderoso, belo que o mesmo. E ainda não era assombrado pela sombra de uma mestiçagem, como era o seu fraco irmão mais novo. Sesshoumaru era inatingível pra mim, mas acredito que seu coração estava preso àquela menina que andava com ele, a Rin. O seguinte em que penso é Kouga. O chefe dos youkais lobos, um homem que me amava e poderia ter me feito feliz se eu tivesse dado chance a ele. Se arrependimento matasse...

No entanto, pensar neles não vai adiantar nada. Seguirei minha vida e amarei de novo, só que dessa vez serei mais seletiva. Pelo menos um crédito eu devo dar ao Inuyasha, ele me fez amadurecer...pensando assim,noto que a existência dele não é tão inútil quanto dizia seu irmão.

-

**But I'm in so deep**  
_(Mas eu estou tão envolvida)_**  
You know I'm such a fool for you**  
_(Você sabe que sou uma tola por você)_**  
You've got me wrapped around your finger**  
_(Você me enroscada em seus dedos)_**  
Do you have to let it linger**  
_(Mas você tem que deixar isso pra depois)_**  
Do you have to, do you have to**  
_(Você tem,você tem)_**  
Do you have to let it linger**  
_(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois)_

_- _

Esse será o último pensamento que dirigirei a você, Inuyasha:_**Viva como quiser e morra como puder, pois eu já não me importo mais!**_

_**- **_

_**Fim**_

* * *

O que acharam, ficou bom?

Please, mandem elas eu posso fazer um termômetro de qualidade pra continuar e escrever

**Beijinhos.**


End file.
